degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Innocent When You Dream
Main Plot Clare is a big fan of a book series called Fortnight, and starts having “sexy vampire dreams” about Declan. She starts to write Fortnight fanfiction about her feelings for Declan, and posts them anonymously under the name Madame Degrassi. She continues to do this, even when Holly J stumbles upon her posts (unaware Clare is the one writing them), and shows them to Declan. When Declan randomly comments about how great Madame Degrassi’s writings are, She steals his jacket but, later on returns it to him and says "she found it back stage". Later In Clares Dream Declan and Holly J are fighting and after the fight, He comes up to Clare and says he wants to talk to her, and then kisses her neck. After that she wakes up to find Declan close by her and he asks her if she would like to show him the props she made for the play. and while Declan and Clare are looking at all the props she made for the play he leans down to look at a fake tree, and Clare can't resist her urges anymore and kisses his neck. After maybe less that a half of a second of kissing his neck, she steps back and puts her hand on her mouth in shock of what she just did. Declan says "Did you just kiss my neck?" Clare is silent and then Declan says "God, are You-" and is cut of by Clare saying "Madame Degrassi." Declan is Shocked so he Says "Um..Okay..Uhh.." or something along those lines and walks away. Later Holly J confronts Clare, Clare confesses and continues to say sorry thats she is a "Pervert" but Holly J says its all a part of puberty, but continues to say that If Clare touches him again, she will Destroy Her, then Declan walks in and asks if everything is okay, and they both confirm they are. Subplot The other members in the band are busy with finals, so Sav feels lonely these days. Anya seems like she’s busy these days and has moved on, and that leaves Sav wanting to get back together. He passes the time by making the band shoot a video, and when he pushes everyone too far because of his loneliness, he meets up with Anya. It turns out Anya was pretending to have a busy life so that Sav would come running back to her, but upon finding that out Sav gets pissed. So he wanted to get back together, and the chance to is right in front of him and he gets mad? He unnecessarily acted like a jerk toward Ayna, but at the end its like the writers want us to like him because he’s overcome his lonely feelings and “moving on” from Anya. Yes, “moving on” is in quotations because I don’t buy it for a second that they’re officially over. Gallery Deg-ep917-flip-0.jpg Deg-ep917-flip-02.jpg Deg-ep917-flip-03.jpg Deg-ep917-fli.jpg Deg-ep917-flip-07.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Episodes Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Power Squad Category:Networks Category:Crew Category:Websites Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Episodes Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Sexual Harrasment Category:Crushes Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation